BlazingPhoenix
"Hey guys, this is DaNintendo!" DaNintendo (Daniel Wardrop) is a British Let’s Player on YouTube. DaNintendo’s current channel, under the URL DaNintendoGames was launched November 20th 2013 and currently hasn’t started a Let’s Play yet, but has had shorter projects, such as a shortplay of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past on GBA, but has since been removed from the channel, and Super Mario: Star Road, which was just a demonstration Shortplay. Daniel has a secondary channel, named daninyourface, which is the channel were all tags, challenges and other types of content that isn’t related to gaming goes to for uploading. DaNintendo is very shortsighted, as quoted in a deleted vlog. He is partially narcoleptic as stated in the same vlog, but he gets on well by drinking carbonated drinks (end of ALTTP - Part 1). Being narcoleptic took it's toll on Daniel in 2013, as he was always in a bad mood and that forced him to unknowingly delete 'DanielTheWolfChannel' in a fit, and that is what led him open a new channel, DaNintendo. He is a thanatophobic, fearing death as he hinted in his Paranormal Tag, but has some moments where he feels it is good to discuss it. His most recent thanatophobic attack was after ALTTP Part 2 in a deleted Tweet on Twitter. Content DaNintendo Releases Let’s Plays: A let’s play of a game that most other ‘Let’s Players’ release on their channels. Shortplays: A shorter version of a let’s play, usually a minimum of 3 episodes (or completing the first area of a game). Let’s Draws: Sped up processes of Daniel drawing an image to be used in the future, such as logos or endslate characters. Update central: A playlist of updates in vlog or text form in videos that explain what is happening that Daniel deems explainable for YouTube. Special Events Daniel holds On DaNintendo’s website, there is a page that explains special events that he might hold. (~Some Definitions from the website itself) And a disclaimer at the bottom of the page reads “Please note that the events are subject to availability and DaNintendo Entertainment Apologises if any events are missed.” New Year, New Game!: New Year, New Game will be a series of new games that I (he) may do as a Let’s Play on my (his) DaNintendo channel. It may be a game I (he) got for Christmas or a game I (he) had wanted for a while. (Only 1st January) Birthday Party Bash!: DaNintendo may have Reece or Andrew or certain other friends for his birthday. Like New Year, New Game, this will be a yearly event, but on his birthday, the 9th April. They will be playing several multiplayer games, like Mario Party. Back to School/College Rush: Before the end of any school/college holiday, where he will try to speedrun any game he feels he could (and will only be live if his internet connection is exceptional). AROOTRAGEOUS HORROR MONTH: Every week in October to the lead up to Halloween DaNintendo will be playing horror games, and in the last week there will be a chance he may dress up in costume for the final week. Christmas Time, YouTube and Games!: DaNintendo will be playing Christmas games or games that include Christmas themed events or places (Animal Crossing, Mario Snow Worlds). Collaborative Channel DaNintendo has a collaborative channel that he shares with NSSX Creationzz and BeezerMerks 2KHD, named FiringGamingUK Social Pages DaNintendo has the following social pages: Facebook: DaNintendo Twitter: @DaNintendoGames Instagram: danintendoinsta deviantART: kingbowserkoopa123 Website: DaNintendo Entertainment